Unlike virtual reality systems that allow users to experience a completely virtual or simulated world, augmented reality systems allow users to experience a mixed reality that combines virtual objects with physical real-world objects. Video special effects, as seen in commercials, television programs, and movies, offer a glimpse at some of the possibilities when artificial images can be seamlessly combined with real images for example, cars that seem to dissolve before one's eyes offering cut-away views, or animated characters in the kitchen encouraging kids to eat their breakfast. Unlike video special effects, augmented reality systems support the perception of real special effects or special effects happening right where a person is in real time and in real space. For example, imagine a person walking into a parking lot and looking at a car while wearing special eyeglasses, or looking through the viewfinder of a special video camera, who is then able to see a cut-away view of the car exposing the complete exhaust system perfectly aligned with the real car. That person is perceiving a real special effect or experiencing augmented reality.